I Thought Differently
by ChristianGrey50
Summary: I see the twinkle in his eyes is back and I just know that we can get through this phase in our relationship. And we're back to where we were, before all this craziness whirled towards us. This is the man that I will always love no matter what we go through. He will always be my rock in times of misery and he is the man that I'll gladly be with for the rest of my life.


Crash!

"You finally decided to acknowledge the fact that you have a home!" I seethed. I walked towards to where my favorite porcelain vase that was now in bits and pieces. I fought the urge not to cry and tried to look at the person responsible for this.

"Hi baby." He slurred, though he was a few feet away from me I can smell that he reek from all the alcohol he has consumed last night or maybe up until this morning.

You see, this is what happens almost every single day since we decided to live together. He would go out every night with his friends, sometimes alone, and celebrate God knows what. He said he is just so fucking happy every day. It frustrates me to the point where I have thought of leaving him or threaten him that I would get out of this house and his life so he could enjoy his affair with his beloved Jack, but when I tried, he begged me not to and got down on his knees, attached himself on my legs and fucking cried like a baby! Ugh! Don't get me wrong, I love this man to the depths of the universe but sometimes things just get a little too much for me. So, back to the matter at hand…

"Don't you fucking dare 'baby' me, you asshole! Do you know what time it is? Did you even consider that I worry about you?! God, Edward! I am not some woman who just waits around for the love of their life to come home and take care of them because they're drunk and forget everything that happened! How conceited could you be?!" I looked at him dead straight in the eyes and tried to convey all my emotions towards him.

He stepped back and maybe even flinched a little, but I don't know, I can't clearly see through my unshed tears. He looked at me as if nothing happened. He stepped out of his shoes, hung his coat and run his hands through his hair.

"I can't have this tonight okay? Can we talk about this when i've had enough sleep?" he brushed past me going towards the stairs, but I've had enough of his bullshit. So I grabbed his arms, turned him around so he was facing me and with all the strength that I could muster, I slapped him, hard and damn! my hand hurts too.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. He placed a hand onto his face on the spot that I just slapped and looked at me with fire in his eyes. I gasped, thinking that I made a stupid mistake, but no, I will stand my ground on this. I turned around heading for the kitchen, but before I even took my second step, Edward spun me around and pushed me against the wall. What I saw in his eyes was all so familiar to me. Lust. I expected for him to be angry, to hit me back, but no, instead he kissed me with so much passion that my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

It has been a few days since we had sex and honestly I'm quite horny at the moment. "Edward, let me go! You're hurting me!" well he did let my arm go but he placed his hands firmly on my hips and thrusts his hip to mine. I can feel his growing erection on my thigh and fight the urge to moan like some porn star. He kissed me again and this time it was full of love and emotion. I could happily die at this moment, but I digress. I turned my head away and slapped him again.

"Would you fucking stop slapping me? What the hell is your problem?" he screamed at my face. Now, I am scared. Slapping him once is an okay, but to slap him twice, it's just a no no. I am in so much trouble.

I have made my bed and it's time to fucking lay in it. "You! You're my fucking problem!" I shrugged him off and it was my turn to push him against the wall. Poking his chest with my index finger, I said the words that would maybe bring him back to reality "I'm tired of you drinking every night with your friends and not thinking that maybe I need you here! Has it ever crossed your mind that someone who loves you is waiting for you to get home? Made dinner for you because she thought that you deserve a nice meal after a long day of work? Has it? Or maybe, someone who cares for you is worried that something bad has happened because you weren't answering your phone? Well guess what, that someone is so fucking tired or your bullshit and doesn't need your excuses anymore because she's leaving!" with that, I turned around headed for the stairs. Taking two steps at a time, I reached our bedroom, went towards the closet and start to pack my stuff.

After what felt like hours of packing my shit and blubbering like a baby, I walked towards our bedside drawer and picked up a photo of us so happy and smiling goofily at each other. There was full of love in his eyes, like I'm something so precious to him, what happened? Where did that all go? As a lone tear slipped off my cheek and fell to the frame, strong arms embraced me and once again I was full on crying.

"What happened Edward? Why?" I whispered. Shrugging him off, I turned around looking at him, pleading him with my eyes to tell me what happened to us.

"I don't know Bella, I mean, I know I've messed up everything between us and I'm sorry, love, I just.. you know I can't just drop my drinking habit with a snap and I thought you would understand. I just didn't know what to do and then you became so distant that I succumb to my drinking ways and.. I'm so fucking sorry." He paced back and forth, running his hands through his hair looking so lost. I wanted to take all his sadness away, to just forget that this happened and move on, but I don't think I can anymore.

"You didn't try." was all I replied.

"What? You think I didn't try to save this?" He pointed between us. "How could you even say that? You know I love you with all that I have and still you doubt me? Wow, just wow." He said in disbelief.

"Well maybe you didn't try hard enough. Maybe if you dropped your stupid bottle for just a second and find a way for this relationship to work then maybe we wouldn't be having this right now! I love you too, but this is the last fucking straw in my patience for you!" How dare he say that I doubt his love for me?! So help me God, if this man doesn't get his shit straight, I will end him.

"You're the one to talk about patience. Have you ever thought that maybe it was you who is the problem here? That you're the one that causes me to go out every night? Well I guess finding you the perfect ring isn't quite rewarding after all! I spent the whole three months that you thought I was drinking myself to death finding and finalizing plans because I wanted to surprise you for a marriage proposal!" My breath hitched at this news. "I had to have an excuse! I wanted everything to be perfect for you because you are the one responsible for this change in me. You are the most precious thing that has ever happened to me and I plan on spending the rest of my life with you. I am at my best when you're around! And just so you know, I came home late tonight because after all the planning that took place, it was now finally done! I planned to propose this weekend, to bring you to every place you wanted to go to..." I know tears were streaming down my face by now and I'm feeling stupid for what I did. So I rushed towards him, almost tackling him to the ground and kissed him with everything that I have.

He carried me to the bed and gazed at me with longing and admiration. "I love you, Isabella. I'm sorry if you ever felt unwanted and not needed. It was never my intention, I swear." He said between our lips. He kissed me chastely and something in his demeanor changed, then he growled. "You're still not forgiven for slapping me, you need to pay for that." He smirked. Now this, this is the man I fell in love with, cocky bastard.

"I'll do anything, I'm sorry, so so sorry." I kissed him again, never getting tired of his soft, full lips.

"Anything? That word has a lot of possibilities, Love. You sure?" There appeared a glint in his eyes that says I have to be scared but I know I'll enjoy it.

"Anything."

"I wanna fuck you hard, against the wall." He smiled crookedly making me want him. His words ignites a fire in me that made me nod my head yes. With that, he kissed me hard working his way down to between my breasts. I moaned loudly earning a groan from him.

I thought I was going to have a head rush with how fast he picked me up off the bed and lead me to the wall near the window. He pushed me up against it and attacked my mouth with such fervor that I didn't notice he was now shirtless. I raked my fingernails across his chest going towards the waistband of his pants. I make quick work on his belt and pushed his pants down. He groaned as I grabbed his erection and palmed him through his boxers. It still amazes me of how he can get this big and still not rip me apart.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled on it making me expose my neck. He sucked and bit making me wetter than before, then cupped my breasts under my shirt. He groaned realising that I'm still dressed and he ripped my shirt apart making me gasp with the sudden movement. He pulled my shorts down leaving me in only my underwear. He made his way down my breasts and sucked on one nipple while pinching the other between his fingers. Moaning I placed my hands in his hair and scratched his scalp making him groan and shiver. I smile, knowing that I have that effect on him. My smile was wiped out from my face when he immediately pulled down my panties and fingered my clit.

"Shit. Yes just like that. Don't stop Edward." I moaned.

"I have no plans, baby." He whispered in my ear. He then inserted a finger in me and pumped in and out while nibbling on my earlobe. "Your pussy feels so good and tight on my fingers, Bella, but it will feel better on my cock." I hitched my right leg on his hip to give him better access.

"God, that feels so amazing! Harder!" I was almost there, almost, but then he removed his fingers making me groan in displeasure. He laughed, but before I could chastise him for laughing, he slammed his thick cock in me making us both groan.

"You feel so good wrapped around my cock, Bella. I will never get tired of this." He said between thrusts. He hitched my other leg on his other hip making his thrust go deeper. "I want to fuck you hard, baby." He pleaded.

"Then fuck me hard Edward! I wouldn't want it any other way." He thrusts in me with so much abandon that I thought my knees would give out. He kissed me, mimicking his thrusts with his tongue.

"Bella, you have to cum now or so help me, I'll be done before you. Please baby?" he moaned and licked the underside of my jaw.

"I'm so close, shit, ah! God, you feel so good! Hnnng, I'm cumming." I screamed his name reaching euphoria like never before. After a few quick thrusts he empties inside me with a groaned 'I love you' and bits my shoulder where I am sure would bruise tomorrow. He slides us to the floor and cradled me for a few minutes just basking in our post coital activity.

After what feels like hours, he carried me to bed and slid in with my back against his chest.

"I'm really, really sorry Bella." His voice sad.

"Hey, I'm the one who's supposed to apologize here for my bitchy attitude." He giggled at me, making me smile. I just love him so much. "I'm sorry, for lashing out on you, for not letting you explain, for making things hard for you. I guess my insecurities just got the best of me." he kissed my shoulder and hugged me tighter.

"Love, you have nothing to be insecure of, you're the most amazing person I have ever known and will always know." He said in admiration.

"Thank you." I turned towards him and kissed him chastely.

"By the way, make up sex is so amazing. I think I'm planning to piss you off more if that's the result I'll get." He smiled cheekily, I laughed because he's just so perverted sometimes. I see the twinkle in his eyes is back and I just know that we can get through this phase in our relationship. And we're back to where we were, before all this craziness whirled towards us. This is the man that I will always love no matter what we go through. He will always be my rock in times of misery and he is the man that I'll gladly be with for the rest of my life.

I yawned, feeling exhausted from all the events that happened today. "Sleep my love. I'll be here when you wake up." Little did he know that I hold on to every word he says.

"I love you, Edward Cullen." I said, fighting the drowsiness I feel.

"I Love you always, soon to be Mrs. Cullen." Were the last words I heard before sleep takes me away to dreams of copper headed little boys and Edward.

~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~**.**~

A/N: I was in the mood to write.. this is my first lemony story, so I apologize for the lame sex part of the story.. Comments and suggestions are highly recommended. Let me know of what you think and feel about my writing. Is it too lame? Great? Boring? Anything is appreciated, thanks! xxoo


End file.
